Origins
by lossofmerlin
Summary: I am a sucker for origin stories (Merlin got me addicted for life), and I know some pretty cool kids who love Minecraft so I figured what the heck! Let's find out if Herobrine was always a bad guy. How did he and Steve first meet? How does Alex come into play? This story will go on for a while as long as there is an interest.
1. Chapter 1

Steve stood in the flower field just outside his village and waited for his best friend to arrive. They met here every morning right after breakfast. His blue eyes scanned the horizon. A wide grin spread on his face when he saw her approaching. "You ready for an adventure?" he asked her.

Her blonde ponytail bobbed up and down as she nodded in excitement.

He took her hand. "Great then, let's go!"

The village elders didn't like the children to stray too far from home because night always came far too soon, so they had never ventured farther than the flower fields to the North or the foot of the Eastern mountain range or the South lake. They had never been permitted to the Western forest.

"I was thinking today we could go into there," Steve suggested, pointing towards the trees to the West.

His friend's eyes got wide in fear. "You know we can't. Not by ourselves. There are spiders in there. Probably skeletons too."

"That's just why I want to go! I don't know if I believe those things even exist. I mean, have _you_ ever seen one?"

She shook her head 'no.' "But that's just because we have to stay inside after dark. The wall around our village and all of our lights protect us. But you _know_ they are out there. The evil wizard…"

"Yes, I have heard all the stories, the same as you," he exclaimed in frustration. "The evil wizard created an army of the undead. He also conducted experiments and when one finally went wrong, his secret lab exploded, killing him and any hope of how to reverse all the monstrosities he had created. Blah, blah, blah! Bedtime stories. What if that's all they really are? Told to keep little kids like us in our beds at night. Come _on_ Ally, don't you want to know the truth?"

His friend's green eyes glinted with curiosity. "I guess so. But if we see a creeper or zombie or anything, we're running straight home!"

"Agreed."

* * *

 **Next Time...**

Hand in hand they walked slowly from the light into the waiting darkness of the forest. Ally had started to wonder if they had made the right decision after all. They didn't even have a weapon to defend themselves if needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Hand in hand they walked slowly from the light into the waiting darkness of the forest. Ally had started to wonder if they had made the right decision after all. They didn't even have a weapon to defend themselves if needed.

As if Steve could read her mind he stopped walking and said, "I think we should craft something for protection."

"We?" Ally mocked. "You know I can't do the things that you can."

"That's because you are lucky," he shot back. "You don't have some evil virus creeping around inside your body. You're… normal."

Ally knew what a sensitive topic this was for her friend. It couldn't be easy to be a carrier of the same virus that had devastated so much of their world. "At least you don't have to worry about it hurting you," she offered as comfort. "You're immune. Not to mention super strong and _immortal_. You should be jumping for joy!"

Steve hit a tree with his fist. He kept beating against the trunk until pieces started to break off and he had enough to assemble a crafting table where he could then make a sword. The whole process didn't take too long.

Steve shook his head in sadness. As young as he was he was also smart enough to realize what this virus meant for him one day. Soon he might be the only one left in this whole ruined world. No, not alone, he corrected himself. He would have all the horrible creatures to keep him company each and every night. That's why he had to see one for himself. He had to know what was in store for him one day. "Let's go," was all he spoke aloud.

* * *

 **Next Time...**

"What's that," Ally gasped.

Steve listened and he could hear it too. It sounded like something rustling in the grass off to their right. Steve held his breath. His feet seemed to move on their own accord as he crept towards the noise.

"What are you doing," Ally hissed out, but Steve was no longer listening to her.


End file.
